The band
by dragonbreeder2
Summary: read to find out because I'm terrible with summaries. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**side note: First fan fic, also my laptop doesnt have spell check so I have to use word pad so there will be spelling errors**

**ENJOY! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater**

Chapter 1

I sat on a wall over looking the sea listening to my music. I couldn't help but think of the past. I sing when I'm upset if the song is right. The right song came on and I started to sing.

_I never thought I'd die alone_

_I laughed the loudest who'd have known_

_I traced the cord back to the wall_

_no wonder it was never plugged in at all_

_I took my time I hurried up_

_the choice was mine I didnt think enough_

_I'm to depressed to go on _

_you'll be sorry when I'm gone_

I sung while staring off into the horizon. Enjoying the veiw, I sat there and continued to sing.

_I never conquered, rarely came_

_sixteen just held such better days_

_days when I still felt alive_

_we couldn't wait to get outside_

_the world was wide_

_too late to try_

_the tour was over_

_we'd survived_

_I couldnt wait 'til got home _

_to pass the time in my room alone_

I was holding back the urge to cry, the memories were to much.

_I never thought I'd die alone_

_another six months I'll be alone_

_I'll be unknown_

_give all my things _

_to all my friends_

_You'll never step foot in my room again_

_you'll close it off_

_board it up_

_remember the time _

_I spilled the cup_

_of apple juice in the hall_

_please tell mom this is not her fault_

The memories flashed by, the good ones to the terrible ones.

_I never conquered_

_rarely came_

_sixteen just held such better days_

_days when I still felt alive_

_we couldn't wait to get outside_

_the world is wide_

_too late to try_

_the tour was over we survived_

_I couldnt wait 'til I got home _

_to pass the time in my room alone_

_I never conqured_

_rarely came_

_tomorrow has much better days_

_days when I still felt alive_

_when I cant wait to get outside_

_the world is wide_

_th tour is over I survived_

_I can't wait 'til i get home_

_to pass the time in my room alone_

I finished the song and wiped my tears away. I swung my legs over the wall and jumped down. I picked up my bag and put my rollerblades back on and skated home. I skated past a a sign and it caught my attention so I skated back to read it.

_Auditions_

_Looking for a singer to join our bands._

_Try outs on July 22_

_Try outs in the park._

_3:30 p.m- 7:00 p.m_

I pulled my ipod out of my hoodie pocket and took a picture of the sign so I could try out on the 22. Tomorrow was Saturday so I decided to go to some karaoke. I walked in and signed up for a turn singing. Little did I know certain people would show up.

"Who's ready to get this party started!" The DJ shouted into the microphone getting everyone riled up. "First up is..." The DJ announced the peoples names. It went on for awhile until it was my turn. "Emry Night you're up." Called the DJ. "Ok here I go." I encouraged myself.

_The fatser we're falling_

_we're stopping and stalling_

_we're running in circles again_

_justice thinks we're looking up_

_you said it wasnt good enough_

_but still we're trying one more time_

_maybe we're just trying too hard_

_when really it's closer than it is too far_

_cause I'm in too deep_

_and I'm trying to keep_

_up above in my head_

_instead of going under_

_cause I'm in too deep_

_I'm trying to keep my head up_

_instead of going under instead of going under_

_seems like each time I loose my mind_

_because I'm bending over backwards to relate_

_It's one thing to complain_

_but when your driving me insane_

_well then I think its time tha we take a break_

_maybe we're just trying too hard_

_when really it's closer than it's too far_

_cause I'm in too deep_

_and I'm trying to keep_

_up above in my head instead of going under_

_cause I'm in too deep_

_and I'm trying too keep up above in my head_

_instead of going under_

_instead of going under_

_instead of going under_

_I can't sit back and wonder why_

_it took so long for this to die_

_I hate it_

_when you fake it_

_you can't hide it_

_might as well embrace it_

_so beleive me it's not easy_

_it seems that somethings telling me _

_that I'm in too deep_

_up above in my head_

_instead of going under_

_cause I'm in too deep_

_and I'm trying to keep_

_up above in my head_

_instead of going under_

_instead of going under_

_instead of going under again_

_instead of going under_

_insteadof going under again_

_instead of going under _

_instead of going under again_

"Wow everyone that was Emry Night." The DJ said right after I finished. I walked off the stage with the applause following after me. After I was off the stage the DJ called up more people. A group of four boys walked up to me and started talking to me. I had left my hood up the whole time I was singing.

"So Emry that was pretty good singing up there, ever think about joining a band?" Asked the kid with black hair with three white stripes going around half of his head.

"Well depends, why are you asking?" I asked. "Also since you know my name, what are your names." I asked them.

The kid that had the white stripes in his black hair replied to me "I'm Death the kid, but call me Kid, this is Soul." He said pointing to Soul, the one with white hair, red eyes, and peculiar sharp teeth.

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR BOW DOWN TO YOU'RE GOD!" Said the kid with blue hair kind of shaped like a star.

"I'll die before I bow down to you." I said giving him a stare saying you're an annoying idiot that should rot in hell.

"Forgive Black*Star for his annoyingness." Said Kid. "This is Crona, He's abit shy." Kid said pointing to a pink haired boy standing behind him. "Why don't you come to the auditions on July 22?" Kid asked me trying to convince me.

"Depends are you looking for a boy or a girl?" I asked them knowing they probably would say boy.

"Well we are an all boy band, why do you ask?" Kid asked me confused.

"Well then you guys are in for a suprise."I said as I took my hood off.

"You're a g-girl?" Stammered Black*Star.

"No dip sherlock." I said kind of ticked off. "Still want me to join your precious boy band?" I asked emphasizing precious boy band.

"Come to try outs tomorrow and we'll let you know then." Said Kid.

"She so mislead me into thinking she was a guy by dressing that way." Black*Star said still dumb founded about me being a girl. I had heard his comment and heard Soul snicker. I walked out shaking my head at the idiocity of Black*Star.

"Oh wait Emry, before you go lets trade numbers ok." Kid suggested.

"Ok." I said as I handed him my phone and he gave me his. We said bye to each other before going our seperate ways. I got home and plopped down in bed. "Today was a pretty awesome day." I said to myself. Thats when it hit me, not literally. "Oh crap tomorrow's moms death." I mumbled to myself. "I'm an idiot how could I forget something as important as that.

TEXTS

_To Kid: Hey Kid I can't make it to the auditions tomorrow_

_To Emry: Why not?_

_To Kid: Sorry I forgot about something really important_

_To Emry: Ok, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it_

_To Kid: Sorry it's personal_

_To Emry: I know it's latebut want to go out for coffee?_

_To Kid: Sure_

_To Emry: Great meet me at Starbucks_

_To Kid: Ok see you soon_

AT THE COFFEE SHOP

"Hey Kid." I said as I waved to him from the front of starbucks.

"Hey Emry." Kid replied waving back. We got our coffee and sat down on a park bench.

"Still don't want to tell me?" He tried coaxing it out of me.

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it." I asked with a sigh.

"Yes I would like to know but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said.

"Thanks, but I can tell you want to know really bad." I said. "But really it is a long story." I told him with a sigh. Just thinking about it makes me sad.

"Well we have time to talk about it." He said looking at me.

"Ok where should I start?" I asked Kid.

"At the very begining." Kid said.

"Ok here it goes...

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own _**Adams song by blink 182 or in too deep by sum 41**_

Whats Emry's story going to be? Gonna have to read the next one to find out. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

**Part 2 enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"When I was little my dad and mom got divorced. I haven't seen my father since that day many years ago when I was 5. After that happend my mom was tired all the time from working so much. I never really saw her because of that. I got bullied at school for how I dressed, and how I looked. I didnt really have any friends and no one tried to stick up for me. Finally in I got tired of it so in fifth grade a boy came up to me and teased me. I lifted my chin up, looked him straight in the eye and punched him in the face nocking him out." I said explaining that little part.

"The bullying went on for that long and no one did anything about it?" Kid asked stunned.

"Yep I was my own hero from then on. No one wanted to bother me." I said.

"Then what's so important about tomorrow?" Kid asked.

"I havent gotten there yet but it's the most important." I said with a sigh. "Tomorrows the day my mom died on two years ago." I sighed and took the last sip of my coffee.

"What happened, how did she die?" Kid asked softly.

"She was in a car crash, she was driving down the road late at night coming home from one of her multiple jobs. When a drunk driver sped around the corner at an illegal speed on the road and hit my mom. The car was totaled and my mom was badly hurt. The drunk driver was ok though. When the parametics got there she was in a condition that was so close to death. When she got to the hospital she died, they couldnt do anything for her. When they came and told me about it and I was in so much shock I couldn't move, thats what happened." I faced Kid.

"I'll let the guys know you can't come for personal reasons, and it's a good thing we taped your performance tonight." Kid said smiling

"What you guys recorded me! You creeps! Well thanks for listening kid but I'm tired. Thank you Kid." I said before waving bye.

"No problem." Was all he said.

I walked home and passed out as soon as I layed down. I woke up the next morning and went out to buy flowers.I bought all types of flowers in one bouque. I went to moms grave and wiped the grime away from her stone. After it was cleared I set the flowers down. I set up the can me, I love you and miss you, but I met some boys in a band looking for a vocalist. I might make it even though it's an all boy band. Their names are Kid, Black*Star, Soul, and Crona. Dad still hasn't contacted me at all. Life hasn't got any better for me sence you left. Well I love you a lot mom." I finished up my little conversation with my mom. tears started forming in my eyes. My cellphone started buzzing from a text.

**TEXTS**

_To Emry: Auditions are over, are you done at your moms stone?_

_To Kid: yeah just finishing up_

_To Emry: Ok do you want to come over to our place and meet our friends?_

_To Kid: Sure! sounds like fun_

_To Emry: ok how about we meet up at starbucks and I can walk you to my place where everyone is waiting?_

_To Kid: Sounds like a plan_

" Bye mom I'm going to dinner with friends, yes mom I finally have friends." I said as I stood up and brushed my shorts off.

**AT STARBUCKS**

"Emry over here!" Kid called out to me waving his hand.

"Oh hey Kid." I walked over to him. "So did you guys decide who your new vocalist is going to be? I asked him as we started walking down the road.

"Not yet that's actually what we were going to discuss when you and our other friends arrive." He said as we continued on.

I snorted, "You actually want my opinion on who your new vocalist should be." I stopped and looked at him. He kept walking before he replied.

"Yeah we care about your opinion since you're our friend." he stopped and looked back at me. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Huh what? Oh wait no hold up Kid!" I stumbled trying to catch up with him.

"Catch me if you can." He said with a sly smile on his face as he started running.

"No fair Kid you got a head start!" I whined as I sprinted to catch up with him. I finally caught up with him but he was still running.

"Hmm you're a fast one." He said looking over at me.

"Yeah I guess, but can we slow down?" I asked complaining.

"Huh, oh yeah we're almost there anyways." Kid said as he slowed his pace. Hmm he seems kind of distracted.

"Hey put your hood up, I have an idea." He said with his thinking face on still. I pulled my hood over my head. I wonder what he is planning. "So are you still being bullied?" He asked randomly.

"Eh, mostly people avoid me like I'm some monster or freak. People walk by and call me names but I don't really care." I mumbled.

"Ok well we're here." Kid said as he pointed to a huge mansion.

"Holy shit this place is your guys house, it's freaking huge!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Everyone is waiting." He said as he pulled open the door.

"Finally you guys are here, hurry and sit down so we can choose." Soul said clearly annoyed.

"Calm down Soul lets introduce her to our friends." Kid told Soul. I looked at four girls sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Is this your guys new friend?" Asked the girl with black hair in a high ponytail. "Oops where are my manners, I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki pointed to herself.

"I'm Maka." A girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails with green eyes told me without looking up from her book.

"Im Patty and I like giraffes!" Giggled a girl sitting on te floor playing video games with Black*Star. Patty had short blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"And I'm Liz, I'm Patty's older sister." Said the fourth girl who had blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Emry." I said without taking my hood off.

"Are we going to get started or not?" Soul asked impatiently.

"In a moment Soul, Emry these are our friends, but also our rivals, they are called Mystery beats." Kid gestured to all of the girls.

"Cool, so they're an all girl band I see." I said stating the obvious.

"Yep we are." Patty giggled out.

"Ok now we can get started." Kid said to the impantient Soul.

"Finally." Soul mumbled out. Black*Star turned off Halo that him and Patty were playing. He turned it to video and plugged in the iPod that held all the recordings including mine from last night.

"Are all the auditions boys?" I asked knowing my answer would be yes.

"Of course silly they are an all boy band of course." Patty said. I'm guessing they still haven't figured out I'm a girl yet, so thats what Kid is testing to see if they would notice. After awhile of watching auditions mine finally came up from karaoke. I was the last one to watch. After I finished singing _In too deep_ by Sum41. They shut off the TV.

"Wow Emry you're really good." Patty said really impressed.

"Not really that wasn't my best, I'm not that good of a singer." I said blushing at the praise.

"Nonsense that was really good." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yep I agree." Said Maka.

"See I told you, you are a good singer silly." Patty said smiling really big at me. They started voting on who should be the new vocalist. Finally after twenty minutes they decided who their new vocalist should be. Their new vocalist is...

* * *

Who will be the winning vocalist? Will Emry join the boys band? Will the girls find out on their own shes a girl? Find out next chapter!

**~DRAGON~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own soul eater**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Group huddle, sorry Emry you're a contestant so you can't be part of the very final desion making process." Kid appolagized as they huddled up. They whispered about who the winner should be, finally they came to a conclusion.

"Welcome to the band Emry." Kid said with a smile on his face.

"I made it into your all boy band even though..." I trailed off my sentence as the girls hugged me.

"Even though what Emry?" Patty asked me.

"Even though I'm..." I trailed off again and looked at Kid he gave me a nod. I then pulled off my hood and continued my sentence. "Even though I'm a girl." The girls looked at me with amazment.

"You're a girl Emry? Why didn't you tell us sooner." Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know ask Kid it was his idea to hide my gender, all the guys knew." I said pointing to Kid.

"I'm suprised you guys couldn't tell, I thought you would have figured it out sooner but I guess I was wrong." Kid said.

"WELCOME TO THE BAND _SOUL BOND _EMRY, NOW THE FIRST THING YOU NEED TO DO IS BOW DOWN TO ME YOUR GOD!" Black*Star demanded shouting.

"Like hell I will, You know what I challenge you Black*Star to a dance battle! Unless someones to chicken to challenge me at a dance battle." I challenged him slyly knowing he wouldn't back down to a challenge.

"YOU'RE ON I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS AT THIS DANCE BATTLE!" Black*Star said with extreme confidence.

"Stop shouting you sound like the complete and total idiot you are." I told him while holding up _dance dance revolution_. I plugged the mats into the Xbox and put the game in. "You ready to lose Black*Star." I said smugly smiling like an idiot.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO LOSE!" At this point Black*Star was laughing like a maniac.

"Stop with your useless blabber, you're all bark and no bite." I told him. Then we started arguing over it.

"They are equals when it comes to verbal abuse." Soul said and Kid just shook his head in agreement. "They are just as bad as Patty and Black*Star." Kid said with a sigh.

"Ok game on show me what you got Black*Star." I said choosing a song. The battle has finally started. As we started to dance to the arrows in the begining it was really easy but it got faster and faster as the song went on. "Hey Black*Star did you know I've played this game since I was little and this song was the one I memorized." I said while looking straight at him and not the screen.

"What that is so **NOT FAIR!**" He yelled at me.

"Well lifes not fair." I said looking back at the screen just as the very last combination came on.

"Looks like Emry did the ass kicking and not you Black*Star." Soul chuckled. Patty just rolled on the floor laughing.

"Black*Star got beat by a girlllll." Patty said as she kept laughing.

"Hey lets play truth or dare!" Liz exclaimed with excitement. We all agreed to it.

"Ok who goes first?" Maka asked nervous.

"Oh oh can I ask truth or dare to Emry?" Asked Patty excitedly.

"Sure why not?" I sighed.

"Truth or dare Emry?" Patty asked me.

"Haha dare of course." I said.

"Ok I dare you to act like a cat for the next 4 turns." Patty dared me.

"Meow?" I meowed at her.

"Purrr-fect." Patty half purred half spoke.

"My turn, my turn!" Black*Star shouted. "Liz truth or dare?" He asked Liz.

"Dare." She said plainly.

"Ok I dare you to go upstairs and mess up Kids' room and make it asymmetrical." He dared Liz.

"What, why my room?" Kid said paniking.

"Because your OCD for symmetry and your reaction will be funny." Black*Star said laughing. Liz went upstairs and came backdown after making Kids' symmetrical room asymmetrical. We played truth or dare for an hour or so.

"Do you guys want to watch a scary movie?" Asked Black*Star.

"Um I'd rather not." I replied shakily.

"Why is someone scared of scary movies?" Black*Star teased me.

"Actually I think Liz would have a heart attack if we do." I said protecting my secret.

"We can't have Liz fainting during the movie." Kid said worried about Liz.

"Fine lets play spin the bottle." Black*Star suggested another game.

"How about we play that game at midnight, I have a better idea." I said waiting for everyone to listen. "Ok so we put these pieces of paper in this bowl. There is one piece of paper for each player. One will have an X on it and we will all draw a piece and the lights will go off. Who ever gets the one with an X is the shooter. They will run to the couch in the dark and grab the paintball gun. Who ever can guess the killer will be the winner only if the killer doesn't get everyone out first. Who ever wins decideds on five games. After the five games we will play spin the bottle okay?" I asked after explaining the rules.

"Sounds like fun." Patty giggled. I put the papers into the bowl and had everyone draw a piece. Phew I wasn't the killer.

"Okay everyone ready the lights are going out." I said as the lights went out. After that I heard scuffling.

"Ow I'm out I don't know how to deal with this." Crona complained but just sat down on the couch. Look like Crona is out. Another shoot rang out.

"YOU MISSED ME LOSER." Black*Star ranted. All that was replied was a huff of annoyance.

"Ow having paint on your face is so uncool." Soul mumbled as he made his way to the couch. Patty giggled at what Soul said. Then there was another shot fired I heard from hiding under a bed.

"Aw I'm out." Patty complained. After a few moments of silence. Three shots fired out.

"Looks like I'm out." Tsubaki said walking over to sit with the others that were out. So that only leaves me, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Black*Star. The killer couldn't be Black*Star, unless he used that as a diversion, no he's not that smart. I wandered around a little, I squated down just as a paintball shot past my head.

"Aw couldn't you have shot me symmetricaly." Kid complaining about not being symmetrical. Four more people to go. Another shot rang out.

"My outfits ruined." Liz complained sitting down.

"A GREAT GOD LIKE ME CAN'T GET OUT!" Boasted Black*Star, right after he finished speaking he was hit.

"Yeah right you're no god, everyones out right?" Maka scoffed at Black*Star.

"Nope Maka Emrys still in and now she nows who the killer is." Patty giggled. I tripped over the table and face planted on the ground. After I crashed Kid turned the lights on.

"Smooth move Emry." Soul teased me. "Well looks like Maka wins." Soul announced after he stopped laughing at me.

"Lets just play spin the bottle." Maka said sighing.

"I think I'll sit out for this game." I said while holding an ice pack on my nose. They sat in a circle while I sat on the couch to watch. The bottle spun round and round slowing down until it finally stopped on Maka. They spun it again and when it finally stopped it landed on Soul.

"Um do I have to kiss him." Maka asked while turning red.

"Of course silly that's the point of playing the game." Said Patty while wrestling a toy giraffe.

"What is there a problem kissing me Maka?" Soul asked with hurt in his voice. Maka just leaned over and kissed him.

"There you guys satisfied." Maka grumbled blushing like crazy. The games went on for hours, eventually we had a dance party and went to bed. I woke up the next morning starving. I walked into the kitchen half asleep still and started making pancakes from scratch. By the time I had finished cooking three tall stacks of pancakes were sitting in the middle of the table. I walked out to where everyone was still passed out.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTIES." I Said loud enough to wake them up. "There's pancakes for breakfast and there is a ton." I said. That got Patty and Black*Star up. Everypne finally made their ways to the table to eat.

"Emry how did you make pancakes without pancake mix?" Kid aske me still half asleep.

"I made them from scratch." I looked at Kid as he took a bite.

"This is delicous Emry!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah they are really good." Patty agreed. Everyone just nodded their heads.

"So when does practice start?" I asked lookig at Kid for answers.

"Well since today is monday how about Wednsday?" He asked the rest of the band.

"Sounds fine to me." Soul said with his mouth full.

"Well I'm leaving see you guys Wednsday." I said as I got up and rinsed my plate.

"Bye." They all said together to me as I left.

**AT KIDS HOUSE WITH THE OTHERS**

"Are you it's a good idea adding a girl to your all boy band?" Liz asked Kid.

"I don't know lets just hope for the best." Was all Kid said.

"Hey I know what we should do today!" Patty said with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Patty?" Liz asked her little sister warily.

"Lets go to an amusement park." She said happily. "Oh and lets invite Emry so she won't be lonely." She added on.

"That's a good idea Patty." Kid said witha smile on his face.

**BACK WITH EMRY**

I got home and took a quick shower. When I got out I brushed my hair and dried it. Then I changed into a blue shirt and shorts with multicolored zebra print knee high socks. I grabbed my phone noticing it light up. Oh a text from Kid.

**TEXTS**

_To Emry: We are going to an amusement park want to come?_

_To Kid: Sure I'd love to, I love rollercoasters!_

_To Emry: Great come to our place when ever you're ready._

_To Kid: I'll be over in a few._

I grabbed my flatbrim hat and some hair ties for my hair. I put the flatbrim on backwards, grabbed my iPod and walked out. I waked to their place and knocked on the door. Black*Star answered the door.

"Guys she's here lets go." Black*Star called.

"Coming." Someone called from inside the house. Everyone walked out and we all hoped into the car Kid owned. We arived to the park in a few minutes.

"I haven't been to one of these for awhile now." I stated as I sgot out of the car. "Hey Patty wan't to go on this one first. I asked her as I pointed out this huge rollercoaster.

"Yeah lets go!" She said excitedly and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the line.

"We'll catch up with you later." Kid called after her.

"So we're not going with them?" Black*Star asked confused.

"They'll be back after the ride." Kid told Black*Star. "Why don't you go get some cottoncandy with Tsubaki." Kid suggested to him.

"Ok, lets go Tsubaki." Black*Star said as he brabbed the girls arm. After the thrilling ride me and Patty found the others extremely quick.

"Sorry about the wait guys lets go on some more rides together this time." I suggested. They all nodded and we rode rides all day. "Today was awesome!" I sighed happily. "You know what would make this better?" I asked them knowing they wouldn't know.

"What?" They asked.

"KARAOKE!" I exclaimed happily.

"Want to?" Asked Soul.

"Hells to the yeah!" I said happily. "But do you guys want to, if not I can walk home after karaoke." I said.

"Nah we'll all go and sing we are bands after all." Kid said.

"I'M GOING TO OUT SING YOU EMRY!" Black*Star boasted.

"Oh please not this again." I said sighing. "Do you rememeber what happened last time you challenged me." I asked him with a sneer.

"OH PLEASE THAT WAS LUCK, BRING IT ON!" He shouted obnuxiously.

"Lets go then." I said looking at him as we walked into the building. I walked up and signed up for a turn to sing. After I did everyone else signed up. "So now we'll see who the best is out of everyone here." I said.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The DJ shouted out to the crowd. "FIRST UP WE HAVE PATTY THOMPSON, LIZ THOMPSON, MAKA ALBARN, AND TSUBAKI SINGING." The DJ roared into the mic. Liz and Patty walked up on the stage together and grabbed two microphones and stood back to back. Then Maka and Tsubaki walked up and grabbed two more microphones and did the same as Liz and Patty. The music started and they waited for the right moment to sing. They tapped their heads to the opening music. (**Bold=Patty, **_italicized=Liz, _underlined= Maka, _**Bold, italicized, and underlined=Tsubaki**_

**I come home in the morning light**

**My mother says**

**"When you gonna live your life right?"**

**"Oh mommy dear,**

**we're not the fotunate ones**

**and girls they wanna have fun**

**oh girls just wanna have fun**

Patty held out the fun at the end for just the right amount time.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

Lis finished her turn with the cut off.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have**_

TSubaki finished her part and they all started to sing.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

They all finished togethe with the crowd going wild. "THAT WAS THE BAND MYSTERY BEATS!" The DJ spoke into the mic. "NEXT WE HAVE BLACK*STAR!" The DJ roared into the microphone.

The music started and Black*Star stood there waiting for the part where the words come in.

_ . on my feet and staggering_

_through misplaced words_

_and a sinking feeling, I got carried away_

_sick, sick of sleeping on the floor_

_another night, another score_

_I'm jaded, bottles breaking_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point my finger but I can't place it_

_feels like I'm falling in love _

_when I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted_

_I've had you so many times before lets face it_

_it feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella, would you take me home?_

_Stella would you take me home?_

_2 a.m on a blackout binge again_

_you know I don't need sleep_

_and I lost my keys but I got so many friends_

_And they keep, keep me coming back for more_

_another night, another score_

_I'm faded, bottles breaking_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point my finger but I can't place it_

_feels like I'm falling in love _

_when I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I rememeber how you tasted_

_I had you so many times before, lets face it_

_feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella, would you take me home?_

_One more reason, I should never have met you_

_just another reason I could never forget you_

_Down we go_

_the room's spinning out of control_

_Lose myself to a chemical moment_

_the night lifes taking its toll_

_thats just the way it goes_

_come on, Stella, would you take me home?_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point my finger but I can't place it_

_feels like I'm falling in love _

_when I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted _

_I've had you so many times_

_feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella, would you take me home?_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point my finger but I can't place it_

_feels like I'm falling in love _

_when I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted_

_I've had you so many times lets face it._

Black*Star finished the song. "WOW EVERYONE THAT WAS BLACK*STAR." The DJ screamed out riling the crowd even more. "NEXT UP WE HAVE SOUL!" The DJ announced. Soul walked up onto the stage as the crowed settled down to listen.

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Soul finished the song and the crowded went crazy. "THAT WAS SOUL!" The DJ said making the crowd chant his name over and over. "OUR NEXT SINGER IS KID!" The DJ shouted out for Kid to come up on stage. So far I was impressed on both of our bands singing talent. Kid walked up and took the mic.

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be_

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

[Chorus]

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

[Chorus]

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

The crowd went wild cheering his name as soon as he finished his song. "THAT WAS KID EVERYBODY!" The DJ screamed. "AND FOR OUR LAST CONTESTANT OF THE DAY IS EMRY NIGHT, EVERYONE!" The DJ called me up and as I passed Kid I think I heard him say good luck. I stood up and caught my breath.

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

I finished up and the crowd screamed "ENCORE,ENCORE,ENCORE!" "HOW ABOUT IT EMRY ONE MORE SONG?" The Dj asked me.

"Sure why not." I told the Dj and the crowd screamed.

_( miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
[x3]

(I miss you, I miss you) [x4]

"THAT WAS EMRY NIGHT, EVERYONE HAVE A GOODNIGHT." The Dj finished and turned his mic off.

"Dude Black*Star she kicked your ass again." Soul jeered at him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Black*Star, you're a pretty awesome singer. Actually all of you are, so why do you need me?" I asked after I complimented them all on their singing.

"Because we thought it be easier for us to play our instruments while we had another singer." Soul said to me. "But we didn't think you would be a girl. Good thing your voice can sing guy songs comfortably." He added.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you but do you know how to play any instruments?" Kid asked me.

"Um I can play flute, and a bit of guitar and drums. Im pretty bad at both guitar and drums but I'm a fast learner." I said. "Why did you need to know?" I asked kind of confused now.

"Well good because we can take turns singing sometimes." Kid said smiling now. "So what kind of singers do you prefer?" Kid asked me.

"Boy." I replied a little to fast.

"Why is that?" Soul asked.

"I don't have to hit all those annoying high pitches." I explained to them.

"Makes sense, cause we don't like being to pitchy but your voice is lower than ours." Liz pointed out.

"Well thanks." I mumbled.

"Don't take that offensivly." Liz tried to make up for what she said. But I just changed the topic.

"So when is our first offical gig as a band?" I asked them.

"At the summer festival in a month." Black*Star informed me.

"What songs are we going to play?" I asked afraid of songs that I wouldn't like.

"Well it depends on what bands you like." Kid said.

"Well I like Blink 182, All time low, Three doors down, Guns N' Roses, All star weekend, etc. I really like rock, pop, and I also like country." I told them going through some of the bands I could think of.

"Ok so rock and pop." Kid said making a mental note.

"Yep my favorites are really Blink 182 and All time low." I told them.

"Yeah I kind of noticed how you did a lot of their songs." Soul pointed out.

"So what do you girls like?" I asked.

"Ugh Maka doesn't have good taste in music." Soul said making a face. I pulled out my iPod and snapped a picture. "Hey what the hell was that for!" Soul said flipping out.

"A good memory, I don't have very many of those but, Oh well who cares." I said laughing it off. We went back to their house. "Well bye guys I'm going home." I said bye while waving. I reached home plopped down and started typing on my tiny laptop. I eventually fell asleep. I slept most of tuesday away I woke around three pm. "Wow I slept hard and long." I grumbled to myself. "Ok enough lazing around and get your ass ready Emry." Told myself. "But I don't wanna." I moaned back. "Wow I have no life and no friends, I know that because I'm talking to myself, haha loser." I said to myself getting up and getting changed for the day. I put a purple long sleeved shirt, shorts and knee high purple and blacked striped matching my shirt, and sneakers. I grabbed my iPod, headphones, rollerblades, and a bag with my sketch book and pencils in it. I skated to the wall I sit on that over looks the sea. I sat on it, turned my music on and started sketching. Before I knew it an hour had pasted and my sketch was done. It was of the boys my new friends and band mates. I got up and skated home, I passed the pet shop with all these cute animals. I slipped my skates off and slid my shoes on and walked in. I saw this little monkey and immediatly walked over. A store person noticed my interest in the little monkey.

"Would you like to take him to the room where he's aloud to visit people?" Asked the store person.

"Sure I would love to." I said with a smile.

"Though he hasn't come out for anybody yet." She mentioned.

"Oh thats ok I dont mind." I said still smileing. We walked into a room where the monkey was aloud to roam free. The lady opened up the smaller cages door and he stepped out. You could tell she was suprised by the little mokeys actions. I crouched down and held my arm out to the monkey. He ran at me and ran up my arm to sit on my shoulder.I reached over and petted him. "How much is he?" I asked knowing I couldn't afford the little guy.

"Let me get my manager." She said and hurried out. She came back with her manager. They both were suprised henwas on my shoulder.

"He's free." The manager of the store said.

"Really?" I asked not beleiving her.

"Yeah he hasn't wanted to come out for anyone else." She said with a serious face.

"Does he need anything?" I asked.

"Nope just his small cage, he eats fruits and bugs." She told me handing me his cage.

"Thank you so much." I said as I left I put my rollerblades on and skated home with the monkey sitting on my shoulder. I got home and sat on my bed.

"Ok I'm going to let you roam the house by yourself while I'm not home and you don't have to sleep in your cage if you dont want to." I spoke to the little monkeyas if he were a person. I turned the lights off and layed down. He curled up right beside me and we both fell asleep. I woke up and yawned. I picked my monkey up and put him in his cage and left the door open. I changed clothes, jeans, hoodie, sneakers, and a flatbrim. I brushed my hair and put it in a half bun thing and put my flatbrim on backwards covering my half bun. I walked out of the house texting Kid. I sat down under a tree to text him.

**TEXTS**

_To Kid: When does practice start today?_

_To Emry: You can come over whenever._

_To Kid: Ok I'm coming over now then._

_To Emry: Ok see you soon._

I got up from under the tree and started walking to their mansion. I got there in a few minutes, I reached up and rang the doorbell. Soul answered. "Who are you?" Soul asked me while looking confused.

"Soul I'm your new bandmate." I said confused, does he not reconize me or something.

"Um were you one of the contestants, because we already have a new member." Soul replied.

"Yo Soul who you telling to get lost?" Black*Star asked marching in. "Hey freak get lost you're not needed we already chose our new member." He said being an ass about it.

"You guys certainly are dumber than I expected." I said sighing and shaking my head.

"You don't even know us." Black*Star said defending himself. "Now get going loser." He made shooing signals with his hands.

"Dumbass I am Emry!" I said exasperated while taking my hat off.

"WHAT YOU TOTALLY LOOKED LIKE A GUY!" Black*Star flipped out.

"Well come on in I didn't see that coming at all." Soul said suprised it was me.

"Kid your friends really know how to make a person feel special." I told him with sarcasm, while following him to the basement.

"What did those idiots do now?" Kid asked with a sigh.

"They wouldn't let me in thinking I was a stranger and a guy." I told him.

"Did you have your hat on?" Kid asked me making a thinking face. "Hmmmaybe we should keep your geneder secret for a little while." Kid said still thinking.

"Maybe, but why?" I asked him confused. Why would he want to hide my gender from the world?

"Well we are the famous all boy band _Soul Shadows_." Kid said.

"Ok so when will the world know I'm a girl?" I ask him not really caring being disguised as a boy.

"Well I don't know yet to be honest but not until after the summer festival." Kid said. "You are ok with this right?" He asked me now concerned.

"Yeah it's fine with me. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked him smiling.

"Well some people are very protective about their gender." He said.

"Well as you can tell that I am not one of those people." I told him gesturing to the way I way I was dressed. Soul and Black*Star were laughing behind us. "Do you boys have a problem with something." I asked them menacingly.

"Um no." Soul said shakily. He knew not to mess with someone violent with his past experiences with Maka.

"HAHA NO WAY AM I SCARED OF A GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE A BOY, YOU'RE PROBABLY WEAK!" Black*Star went on his "godly" rants.

"Oh I'm sorry have I displeased the god? I'm so sorry if I have." I said sarcasticly.

"IT'S OK PEASENT NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!" Black*Star said putting me as a peasent I was getting pissed.

"I've said it again and I shall say it again." I said turning around walking up to him. "I shall never bow to you! You are no god." I said to his face and then socked him right in the face. "Never call me peasent again." I hissed at him then kept walking with Kid to their studio which happens to be in their basement. "Soul he's going to be out for a little you should get him ice and drag him to the studio. " I told Soul and he went quickly.

"Well Emry aren't you a violent one." Kid said looking at me.

"Yeah I've always been this way, but it doesn't matter anymore." I told him and we kept walking and finally reached their studio. "It's huge!." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Well what did you expect we are rich you know." He told me happily boasting.

"Damn you rich people making me feel low." I grumbled under my breath. "So when are we going to start practice?" I asked Kid.

"Once Black*Star wakes up from the nap you gave him." He said reminding me that I punched Black*Star.

"Oh yeah, that, hehe." I laughed nervously nowing that punk would want to get revenge.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS WOKEN BACK UP FROM THAT PUNY PUNCH!" Black*Star shouted running down the stairs.

"Black*Star it's not a puny punch if it knocks you out and leaves you with a black eye. The black eye looks pretty cool though, but if people find out its from a girl you will be the laughing stockof school." Soul said laughing.

"All they will know is that it was from our new member of our band. Emry is going to be disguised as a guy." Kid told them.

"Yep I'm the newest member to _Soul Shadows_ a boy band." I told them. "Ok lets start practice, which songs do you guys want to practice?" I asked them.

"How about you choose since you're new to the band." Kid suggested. Black*Star and Soul just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok do you guys know the song _Dirty little secret _by the all american rejects?" I asked them. "Wait you do know the song, right." I asked again.

"Yep ok lets start." Kid said. Black*Star started the song with his guitar, then soul came in on drums and then it was my turn. (_italicized= Emry, _underlined= Soul, Kid, Black*Star)

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_My dirty little secret_

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_My dirty little secret_

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside

(inside)  
_Those thoughts I can't deny _(deny)  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie _(won't lie)  
_And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_(Just another regret)

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_(Dirty little secret)  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Black*Star strummed his guitar one last timed before the song ended.

"Want to do another song?" I asked pleading with my eyes.

"Sure which one?" Kid asked me.

"Do you know _Weightless _by All time low?" I asked hoping that they did.

"Yep we do, a great god knows tons of good songs." Black*Star boasted.

"Well at least you have good taste in music." I told him with a smile.

Black*Star, Kid,and Soul all started the music before I started to sing.

_Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread_

I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough

But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head

I wanna feel reckless  
I wanna live it up, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

This could be all that I've waited for

(I've waited, I've waited for)  
_And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore_

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year

(it's gonna be my year)_  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere _(go nowhere)  
_And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear _(everything I fear)  
_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

I finished up the song with the others. We practiced another one.

"Ok practice is over." Kid said.

"Do we have it tomorrow to? I asked him.

"Yep." Soul replied.

"Ok I'll be here then." I told them. We all waved bye to each other. I walked in and my monkey jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled me. "Hey buddy, you need a name, hmm how about Lemo? I asked him. He just kept nuzzling me. I picked up a apple and cut it up and handed him a few pieces. We ate then I went to bed. I woke up the next morning. "Ugh practice today also I don't wanna get up." I complained to myself. I eventually got up and got ready. I was about to walk out the door when Lemo jumped on my shoulder and refused to get off. "I don't know how they would react to a monkey." I tried reasoning with him. Nope he still wouldn't budge. I gave up and walked to their house again. If it happenes again today I'm going to be so mad. I reached up and rang the doorbell. This time Kid answered.

"Emry why do you have a monkey on your shoulder?" He asked me giving me a strange look.

"It's a long story." I told him not wanting to explain.

"Ok but where did you get the money to buy him?" He asked me knowing I was poor.

" They gave him to me." I said with a sigh. "Lets hope he doesn't attack Black*Star." I said. "Wait I lied that would be hilarious if he did." I said changing my mind and smirking evilly.

"Is Emry over, cause she hasn't bowed down to her god yet." Black*Star said flatly.

"Still not happening Black*Star." I told him as we high fived. " I see you still have that black eye I gave you yesterday." I pointed it out and poked it making him flinch.

"After you left he was complaining about how bad it hurt." Soul said walking in grinning. We pounded fists in greeting. We practiced all day for the weeks before the summer festival.

**TIME SKIP TO THE SUMMER FESTIVAL**

It was finally the summer festival that they would be performing.

"Guys I'm nervous, this is my first time performing." I told them nervously.

"Well I don't see why you have me a great god playing with you." Black*Star said trying to make me not nervous.

"Well just remember we arethe awesome all boy band _Soul Shadows._" Kid said.

"Yeah lets do this and rock." I said enthusiasticly trying to fake happiness while I was still nervous.

"Ok lets rock this festival and make it cooler than it already is." Soul said in his deep voice.

"Next up everybody is _Soul Shadows_!" The announcer shouted out to the crowd.


End file.
